1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission and reception using an in-band communication.
2. Description of Related Art
As demand for portable electronic devices has rapidly increased, wired power supplies have become inconvenient. Studies on wireless power transmission have been conducted to overcome the inconveniences of a wired power supplies and the limited capacity of conventional batteries. One conventional wireless power transmission technology uses a resonance characteristic of radio frequency (RF) devices including a source that supplies power and a target that receives power.